


Grace Anatomy

by DestielHispano, HuntersUnitedArg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Neurocirujano!Cas, Neurosurgeon!Cas, Surgery, Top!Cas, Trauma Surgeon!Dean, Traumatólogo!Dean, bottom!Dean, gray's anatomy AU, ish, medical AU, non graphic surgical procedures, procedimientos quirúrgicos no graficos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntersUnitedArg/pseuds/HuntersUnitedArg
Summary: Hay un Nuevo Doctor en el Seattle Grace y Castiel quiere saber quién es.
Traducción: AlfieCastleEdición: Fridarules
Este es un trabajo conjunto de Destiel Hispano y Hunters United - Supernatural Argentina, búscanos en Facebook!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grace Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925838) by [hollyblue2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2). 



“Me alegra que haya decidido unírsenos, Dr. Bradbury” Dijo Castiel, su voz amortiguada por

el cubre-boca en su rostro, mientras sus manos inmóviles seguían con los instrumentos dentro

del cerebro del paciente. Sabe que ella está sonriendo sin necesidad de mirarla directamente.

 

“Disculpa, hoy llegó un nuevo cirujano. Missouri me pidió que le mostrara donde se

encontraban los vestuarios” Charlie habla mientras ocupa su lugar a un lado de Castiel.

Castiel se concentró de nuevo y seguidamente continúo con la cirugía. Aún cuando ha

realizado este procedimiento cientos de veces antes, no hay lugar para tomárselo a la

ligera, así que Castiel repasa mentalmente cada paso que ha dado para asegurarse que

todo marcha según lo planeado. Las cosas podrían salir mal en cualquier momento y él

tiene que estar preparado.

 

“¿Quién es el nuevo doctor?” Castiel pregunta a Charlie, antes de extender su mano para

tomar el instrumento que ésta le ofrecía.

 

“Doctor Winchester, Traumatólogo. Eso es literalmente todo lo que él me dijo” Respondió

Charlie, fingiendo una voz ronca “E incluso yo tengo ojos para saber que él es

definitivamente uno de esos que buscan acción”

 

Castiel hizo una pausa nuevamente. Pensamientos inapropiados pasando por su mente y

sonríe un poco antes de lanzarle una mirada. Ella mantiene la boca cerrada después de eso

y le deja terminar con el procedimiento.

 

Charlie continúa enviándole miradas burlonas durante el procedimiento y eventualmente,

cuando está por acabar, Cas ya ha tenido suficiente de sus sonrisitas. Ha trabajado con ella

el tiempo suficiente para saber el tipo de gestos que hace, aún con el cubre-boca puesto.

Amablemente le pide que cierre la herida del paciente, dejándole tomar su lugar, quitándose

los guantes de cirugía y dirigiéndose a los lavabos.

 

Tiene una hora libre antes de su siguiente cirugía y debe prepararse para ella. Como sea, la

curiosidad le está ganando y se siente extrañamente ansioso por conocer al nuevo doctor.

Seattle Grace no suele contratar muchos médicos, mucho menos cirujanos. Por esa razón,

siempre es interesante quién es la persona con la que posiblemente trabajará en un futuro.

Un hombre de fantasía pasa por su mente y sonríe un poco. Es salvajemente inapropiado,

pero nadie sabe la clase de cosas que están pasando por su mente, al menos, el espera

que nadie se de cuenta.

 

El elevador al final del corredor lanza un sonido al abrirse y Castiel corre para alcanzarlo.

Personas salen y él entra al elevador ahora vacío. Se alegra de estar solo, su pie

golpeando ligeramente el suelo, con un sentimiento parecido a la emoción que hace que

todo su cuerpo vibre.

 

Aún se encuentra sonriendo, casi tentado a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Charlie para

cuando ella hubiera acabado, presionando para sacarle información. Ni siquiera ha

conocido al hombre y ya se encuentra pensando en todas las cosas inapropiadas que

podría hacerle en la sala de guardia. Muerde sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa y golpea sus

mejillas para ocultar su sonrojo, apenas notando que alguien más ha entrado al elevador y

se ha parado junto a él.

 

“Hey” una voz como rasposa dice. Castiel levanta el rostro y se encuentra frente a frente

con un hombre imposiblemente atractivo. Su reacción debió ser extraña, pues el hombre

levanta una ceja y repite la misma frase de nuevo.

 

“Oh” La voz de Castiel sale un poco rara, así que se aclara la garganta antes de continuar

“Hola” le saluda con su usual tono de médico, sí, ahora su voz sonaba mejor, sabía y

confiada, como su padre le había enseñado.

 

Una mano es extendida hacia él y el cerebro de Castiel apenas logra registrar el evento

para responder el gesto “Doctor Winchester, Traumatólogo”

 

“¿Eres el nuevo cirujano? Soy el Doctor Castiel Novak, Neurocirujano” Una vez que se han

saludado, ambos se mantienen de pie frente a las puertas del elevador, hombro con

hombro, mientras éste los dirige unos pisos abajo. Castiel no puede evitar pensar que las

palabras de Charlie eran ciertas. Ella tenía cierta tendencia a exagerar, pero ésta vez no

parecía haberlo hecho. Él se llevaría a éste hombre a la sala de guardia a cualquier hora del

día.

 

Castiel muerde sus labios mientras pensamientos inapropiados inundan su mente, cuando

la puerta del elevador se abre, ambos salen de el. El Doctor Winchester se aleja

rápidamente y Castiel se da cuenta que él no tenía razón por la cual haber llegado a éste

piso realmente, sólo había querido hablar con el Doctor Winchester. Sintiéndose vagamente

perdido, se dirige al puesto de las enfermeras, fingiendo hacer algo. Quizá pueda observar

un poco más al Doctor Winchester, sólo para saber cómo trabaja. _Esto es inapropiado_ ,

_Castiel,_ se dice a sí mismo.

 

“Pareciera que tramas algo, Castiel” Pamela dice desde su asiento, donde se encuentra

revisando fichas médicas. Ella apenas le mira, pero es una de esas personas que pueden

leer a las otras con una simple mirada. Es un poco espeluznante lo mucho que ella parece

saber sobre todo.

 

“Claro que no” Castiel responde con una gran sonrisa.

 

Pamela levanta las cejas y sacude la cabeza “¿Así que no estás acosando al nuevo doctor?

¿Sabes?, algunas de las enfermeras ya le están llamando el nuevo McDreamy” comenta,

aguantando la risa.

 

Castiel trata de contener la risa. Es algo indigno de él, pero su risa pasa a ser una

carcajada, de todas maneras. El cambia su voz a un tono burlón demasiado agudo “Pero

YO soy McDreamy” dice moviendo sus cejas juguetonamente a Pamela, quién no puede

evitar reír.

 

“Necesitará un nuevo sobrenombre. ¿Qué tal McSteamy?” Dice lanzando un guiño a

Castiel, quien se sonroja un poco.

 

“¿Quién es éste ‘McSteamy’?” El doctor en cuestión se une a ellos en la estación de

enfermeras, poniendo su firma en la ficha médica antes de entregársela a Pamela “La

señora Jacobs necesita una tomografía, aún estamos esperando por sus análisis de

sangre”. Pamela asiente y coloca la ficha a un lado.

 

El Doctor Winchester Juega con su pluma en su mano, haciéndola bailar entre sus nudillos,

como un mago lo haría con una moneda. Castiel no puede evitar sentirse hipnotizado por

ello, para ser honesto, le gusta un hombre que es bueno con sus manos. _No precisamente_

_as_ _í_ … Pero era un punto extra.

 

“Usted es McSteamy, Doctor Winchester” Pamela dice, y el hombre solamente rie,

colocando su pluma en su bolsillo.

 

Castiel no lo admitirá, pero se encuentra un poco enamorado. _Oh, vamos. No puedes_

_enamorarte as_ _í_ _de r_ _á_ _pido_ , Castiel se encuentra reprimiéndose así mismo de nuevo, rodando

los ojos tan discretamente como puede. Pero el otro doctor se ha dado cuenta y dirige su

mirada hacía el.

 

“¿Qué? ¿No crees que el apodo sea apropiado para mí?” Castiel quisiera gritarle que el

apodo es más que apropiado, pero se abstiene de responder, simplemente arquea una ceja

antes de meter las manos en sus bolsillos y alejarse de ahí.

 

No ha avanzado demasiado cuando el Doctor Winchester le alcanza, colocándose a su lado

camino al elevador.

 

“Entonces, ¿Cómo te llaman a ti?” Pregunta como si nada, golpeando ligeramente con el

hombro a Castiel, quien se detiene, sonrojándose.

 

“¿Qué?”

 

“¿Cuál es tu apodo? Tú eres el doctor más atractivo por aquí, de seguro ya te han puesto

algún apodo” Responde, haciendo que el corazón de Castiel reaccione de maneras

anatómicamente imposibles.

 

“Les… Les he oído llamarme McDreamy” Responde, como si en realidad no supiera. Nota

como el otro hombre sonríe y lanza una risita mientras él sigue caminando. El Doctor

Winchester vuelve a alcanzarle pronto.

 

“Eso te queda perfecto” Dice, guiñando a Castiel, quién hace su mejor intento para no

tropezarse con sus propios pies. Esto está fuera de control, el Dr. Winchester está

claramente coqueteando, Castiel no está seguro de qué hacer. Echa una mirada a su reloj,

notando que solamente le queda media hora para entrar a cirugía “Me tengo que ir, debo

atender una cirugía”

 

“Nos vemos luego, McDreamy!” escucha que llama detrás de él.

 

***************

Castiel se concentra, no debe dejar que la tensión por el procedimiento que está a punto de

llevar a cabo le venza. Está completamente consciente de que tiene una audiencia, es la

primera vez que realiza este procedimiento desde que el hospital aceptó nuevos internos.

Habla lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos sepan qué es lo que está haciendo y puedan

tomar notas. Eventualmente cada uno tomará distintas especialidades, pero

mientras tanto, Castiel les enseñará lo que pueda.

 

Cuando levanta la vista para explicar algo más a fondo, distingue un nuevo pero familiar

rostro entre los presentes. El Dr. Winchester se encuentra sentado al fondo, con los codos

sobre las rodillas, escuchando atentamente. Lo cual le distrae enormemente. Se ha quitado

la bata y el uniforme azul marino luce muy, muy bien en él ¿de qué color sería el uniforme

que usaba en el último hospital en que trabajó?

 

“Charlie, ¿podrías pasarle un mensaje por el bucapersonas a alguien por mí?” Susurra, es

bueno tenerla cerca algunas veces.

 

“¡Claro, jefe!” ella accede.

 

“¿Podrías decirle al Dr. Winchester que su presencia me está distrayendo?” Murmura,

espera que nadie más pueda oírle. Los chismes se extienden como fuego en el hospital y,

aunque sea verdad, no quiere que su enamoramiento por el Dr. Winchester sea el nuevo

chisme de la semana.

 

“No hay problema, Cas.” Charlie se apresura a entregar el mensaje, volviendo rápidamente

a su tarea, tan rápida y eficientemente como siempre.

 

 

Horas después, Castiel se encuentra exhausto y decide usar su tiempo libre para tomar una

siesta en la sala de guardia. Está oscuro y silencioso, simplemente perfecto para calmar el

zumbido en su mente, lo cual sólo aumenta su cansancio. Suspira pesadamente.

 

“Ese fue un gran suspiro” La cama chirría, tomando a Castiel por sorpresa. La voz vino de la

cama superior de manera inesperada.

 

“Se supone que esta es una habitación silenciosa, Doctor Winchester” Castiel gruñe, sofocando

un bostezo.

 

“Dean”

 

En su cansancio, Castiel ni siquiera registra lo que ha dicho Dean “¿Qué?”

 

“Mi nombre… Es Dean”

 

“Bueno, Dean, este es un lugar donde se supone debemos guardar silencio, así que si no te

importa, tomaré una siesta”

 

“Buenas noches, entonces.” Castiel está bastante seguro de que Dean está sonriendo justo

ahora.

 

“Son las tres de la tarde, difícilmente le llamaría a eso noche” Castiel odia ser un gruñón

cuando está cansado, siempre dice cosas incorrectas y ahora no es la excepción “Perdona...”

“No hay problema, que duermas bien”

 

“Mi turno termina alrededor de las siete, por si gustas venir acompañarme a Joe’s, algunos

de los demás vendrán también” Castiel ofrece a modo de disculpa.

 

“Claro, suena divertido” Dean bosteza fuertemente y Castiel lo escucha rodar en su cama.

Castiel pone la delgada sábana sobre su cuerpo para cubrirse del ligero frío en el cuarto y

cierra los ojos. Tomando respiraciones profundas, se calma a sí mismo hasta que cae

dormido.

 

Se siente como si hubieran pasado solamente unos minutos cuando el sonido de su

buscapersonas lo sobresalta y Castiel extiende su mano para tomarlo. La pantalla muestra un código azul

para uno de sus pacientes y en unos segundos está fuera de la habitación.

 

Probablemente haya despertado a Dean en el proceso, pero está seguro de que le

perdonará por ello, y si no, solamente tendrá que invitarle un trago.

 

 

Dos horas y media después de una fallida operación de emergencia, su paciente falleció. El

día de Castiel de repente pasó a sentirse vacío. Está agradecido de que sean ahora las seis

y media y de que pronto podrá irse a casa. Puede imaginarse a sí mismo en su viejo sillón, con

el libro que está leyendo en este momento. Por supuesto, todo esto antes de recordar que ha

invitado a Dean a Joe’s y que sería descortés no presentarse.

 

Está tentado a cancelar, pero cuando piensa en ello, quizá unos cuantos tragos con Dean,

quien parece coquetear con él, sea justo lo que necesita para estar de mejor humor.

 

Es extrañamente tranquilizador que el casillero de Dean se encuentre justo al lado del suyo.

Dean ya ha colocado algunas fotografías a un lado. Castiel siente como si estuviera

invadiendo la privacidad de Dean cuando se propone observarlas mejor. Hay una fotografía

de Dean junto a otro hombre en un uniforme de la armada, cada uno posando un brazo

sobre los hombros del otro, sonriendo como si no estuvieran rodeados de algo que

probablemente sea el infierno mismo en la tierra.

 

En otra fotografía, Dean se ve mucho más joven, sentado en el regazo de una mujer rubia

que Castiel supone, es su madre. Hay un pequeño bebé en sus brazos también, quizá un

hermano o hermana de Dean, es difícil decir debido a que la foto ha sido doblada y

desdoblada a través de los años.

 

“Esa es mi madre y mi hermano pequeño; aunque él ya no es nada pequeño ahora, ya me

lleva unas cuantas pulgadas” Dean dice mientras toma asiento en la banca de madera y se

quita la playera del uniforme. Se encuentra desnudo debajo de ella y Castiel definitivamente

no está mirándole. Dean tiene un cuerpo bien definido, con pecas en los hombros. También

tiene algunas cicatrices, pero eso tiene sentido, ya que estuvo en la armada anteriormente

“¿Ya terminaste de observarme? ¿Ya puedo ponerme la playera?” Es una broma y Castiel lo

sabe, pero no puede evitar sonrojarse.

 

“Lo lamento...” Castiel murmura, quitándose su propio uniforme y vistiéndose rápidamente, puede sentir la mirada de Dean mientras lo hace, no le importa, se lo debe.

 

“¿Estás listo para salir?” Dean le pregunta. Se ha cambiado a unos jeans, una playera

negra sobre la cual se ha puesto una camisa a cuadros poniendo sobre sus hombros su

mochila de cuero. Castiel le sonríe mientras cierra su sudadera marrón y asiente.

Ambos dejan el hospital juntos, platicando sobre nada en particular, manteniendo el trabajo

fuera del tema. Dean debe saber que _algo_ pasó durante el turno de Castiel, pero no lo

menciona y Castiel le agradece por ello.

 

Joe’s está lleno cuando ellos llegan, la música es lo suficientemente alta para amortiguar las

conversaciones de las personas en el local, pero aún se puede escuchar las risas de uno de

los rincones.

 

Dean se dirige al bar y llama al barman, pide dos cervezas y el barman mira a Castiel con

una ceja arqueada.

 

“Whisky y cola, por favor!” Castiel corrige su orden antes de lanzar una sonrisa a Dean “No

bebo cerveza. Al menos ya no lo hago”

 

“Suena como una historia” Dean comenta mientras le entregan las bebidas. Se dirigen a

una mesa vacía, nadie más ha llegado así que si lo hacen se unirán a la conversación

después, por ahora, son sólo Dean y Castiel.

 

“En realidad, no hay mucho que decir al respecto” Es una gran mentira, pero Castiel no

piensa decirle a Dean acerca de su alcohólico hermano muerto cuando acaba de conocerle

“¿Te has mudado recientemente aquí?” Cambia rápidamente la conversación y Dean

apenas parpadea antes de comenzar a narrar cómo llegó a Seattle.

 

“Si, cerca de un mes. Encontré un apartamento no muy lejos de aquí, una vieja estación de

bomberos, necesita algo de trabajo, pero puedo hacer eso poco a poco”

 

“Suena bien” respondió él, mientras observaba a Dean beberse un buen trago de su

cerveza. Castiel tomó un sorbo de su trago, solamente bebería un máximo de tres whiskies

con cola y eso sería todo.

 

“Hey, de hecho el sitio aún tiene el tubo de los bomberos” Castiel observa mientras Dean

bebía lo último que le quedaba de cerveza de un solo golpe y mira hacia el bar de como si

esperara que le sirvieran una ronda más. Cuando nota que Castiel apenas ha bebido la

mitad de su trago, parece avergonzarse, y decide esperar para pedir la siguiente ronda. En

vez de cerveza, decide comer maníes, muy lentamente.

 

“No necesitas esperar para pedir otra cerveza, Dean” Castiel sonríe para animarlo, pero

Dean solamente niega con la cabeza.

 

“Probablemente deba bajar el ritmo de todas maneras. No puedo presentarme al trabajo

mañana con una resaca” Dean ríe y mete otro puñado de maníes a su boca.

 

Castiel no puede evitar seguir con la mirada mientras Dean lame la sal de sus dedos, uno

por uno. La acción hace que su estómago se revuelva por la emoción y tuvo que desviar la

mirada para evitar que algo inapropiado sucediera. Además, ya no es un chico de quince

años que aún está en el closet, él puede controlarse perfectamente bien en éstas

situaciones adultas. No es que haya tenido mucha práctica. Pero _puede_ hacerlo.

 

“¿Maníes?” El pequeño bol fue empujado hacia él, haciéndole interrumpir su mirada intensa

sobre Dean. Los ojos de Castiel regresan de golpe a observar a Dean quién está sonriendo.

Debió notar que Castiel no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no parece ofendido en lo

absoluto, más bien parece halagado por ello.

 

“Gracias” respondió Castiel, tomando unos cuantos e introduciéndolos en su boca de una

manera mucho menos elegante de la que se proponía, uno de los maníes incluso rebota en

su boca y cae nuevamente a la mesa. Trata de restarle importancia bebiendo rápidamente

el resto de su bebida.

 

“¿Quieres otra, Cas?” Dean pregunta. Castiel se encoge de hombros como si nada y saca

su billetera para tomar unos billetes para pagar por su bebida. Dean niega con la cabeza

“Estas van por mi cuenta”. Se levanta y se dirige al bar. Es difícil para Castiel mantener sus

ojos alejados de las perfectas curvas del trasero de Dean, así que mete un puñado de

manís en su boca para distraerse.

 

Cuando Dean vuelve, siguen con su conversación con facilidad. Castiel le habla acerca de su

casa que está a unos cuantos kilómetros, y sobre cuánto tiempo ha vivido él en Seattle. Le

cuenta acerca de la vez que estuvo viviendo en una pequeña casa rodante en las afueras del

bosque, cuidando de unos enjambres de abejas y sobre su amor por los ferris. Dean trata

de contener la risa acerca de eso último, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa bobalicona en su

rostro. Solamente han consumido maníes desde el almuerzo y el alcohol comienza a

empapar sus sentidos más rápido de lo normal.

 

Ambos ya han terminado sus bebidas cuando Dean hace un gesto hacia la puerta con la

cabeza.

 

“¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí?” La frase suena algo arrastrada, una animosidad

natural en el tono, amigable y confiada. Dean lanza un guiño a Castiel, quien capta su

significado enseguida.

 

“Oh!” Castiel responde con una sonrisa en el rostro. El alcohol no siempre significa tomar

malas decisiones, se dice a sí mismo. Esta es una buena idea. Esto es algo que él quiere.

Diablos, ha estado checando al sujeto todo el día, imaginando una candente escena en la

sala de guardia.

 

Dean se pone de pie, aún puede mantenerse en píe con facilidad “Vamos, Cas”

Castiel sonríe y se levanta del asiento para seguirle fuera del bar. El barman les despide

con un gesto de la mano conforme avanzan hacia la puerta.

 

Están a mediados de abril, el clima es apenas templado pero hay cierta humedad en el aire.

No está lloviendo por ahora, pero Castiel intuye que lloverá y solo puede esperar que

mientras estén en camino el clima se mantenga como está.

 

Definitivamente no se esperaba que Dean le tomara de la mano, dirigiéndolos en dirección

al hospital.

 

“Dean, no podemos ir ahí, estamos ebrios” Castiel le advierte de manera juguetona.

“Achispados, no ebrios” Dean le corrige y le lanza un guiño “Además, no estamos volviendo”

Es entonces que Castiel nota que Dean los dirige hacia el estacionamiento y por un

momento teme que Dean tenga pensado llevarlos en su auto hacia algún lugar. Pero no

puede imaginar a un doctor haciendo algo tan riesgoso como eso.

 

“Deja de pensar tanto en ello, no pienso manejar, mi bebé está en un lugar aislado, así que

nadie nos verá ahí” Es la respuesta de Dean, y ¡Dios! ¿No es esa la cosa más majestuosa y

sexy que ha oído en mucho tiempo? Pamela coqueteando con él diariamente no cuenta.

Con su mente ahora más clara, Castiel le sonríe a Dean. Puede distinguir lo que él asume

es el auto de Dean a unos pasos de ellos, negro y pulcro, casi invisible en éste lado del

estacionamiento.

 

La espalda de Dean golpea suavemente un lado del auto con facilidad practicada o tal vez

Dean estaba siendo amable con el auto que parecía amar, él hablaba sobre él –ella- cómo

maravillado y con respeto mientras estuvieron en Joe’s.

 

Manos toman la sudadera de Cas, acercándolo a Dean, tropezando un poco mientras sus

pies se ponían de acuerdo con la situación. Lentamente, oh muy lentamente, Dean abre el

cierre de su sudadera, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Cas para acercarlo

más hacia él.

 

Esto no es para nada como Castiel lo había imaginado, por alguna razón él creyó que sería

solamente sexo rudo y rápido, no _é_ _sto_. _É_ _sto_ era de alguna manera sensual, gentil y

amorosa. Sonrió mientras Dean besaba sus labios, animándole a mover su cadera contra la

suya. Castiel hace exactamente eso, moviendo sus caderas al compás que Dean marcaba

con las suyas, sintiendo la leve erección de Dean en sus pantalones.

 

Dean se movió hacia adelante, llevando a Castiel consigo, quién escuchó la puerta del auto

abrirse detrás de Dean, quién toma asiento en la parte trasera del auto y hala a Castiel

hacia él, su mirada alentándole a subir al auto también.

 

Castiel entró al auto, arrastrándose sobre el asiento de cuero, cuando se encontró sobre

Dean, presionó su pierna contra el miembro de Dean, aliviado al sentir la erección en sus

pantalones. Su otra pierna quedando entre la pierna de Dean y el respaldo del asiento.

Castiel se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Dean en un beso más rudo que el

anterior, el gemido de Dean mostrando claramente su aprobación. A ciegas, Castiel busca

la parte baja de la playera de Dean, levantándola hasta que los pezones de éste quedan

libres, Castiel los presiona lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que un hermoso gemido

salga desde la garganta de Dean. Ahora puede sentir a Dean realmente erecto

definitvamente, una erección completa atrapada en sus pantalones.

 

Castiel se tomó un momento antes de usar su otra mano para desabotonar los pantalones

de Dean. Puede sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Dean y deja de besarle. Descansa su

frente sobre la de su compañero, respirando pesadamente. El sonido de su respiración y el

de sus ropas siendo removidas inundan el pequeño espacio en el auto.

 

Una vez que ha desabotonado los pantalones, Castiel mete la mano para tocar el miembro

de Dean sobre sus boxers.

 

“Estás tan duro…” Castiel deja salir el aliento, besando el cuello de Castiel, mientras

continúa masajeando su pene.

 

“Cas… Jesús…” Dean jadea, levantando un poco el trasero del asiento, permitiendo a

Castiel quitárselos pero se quedan atorados en sus tobillos debido a las botas que aún lleva

puestas. Castiel se movió hacia atrás, tomando a Dean en su boca, devorando el sabor

cálido y salado de su miembro. Cuando levanta la mirada, puede ver a Dean luce como si

se estuviera conteniendo de tomarle de los cabellos, su boca formando una hermosa ‘o’,

como prueba de su placer.

 

Castiel puede sentir el sabor amargo a presemen en su lengua, se saca de la boca el pene

de Dean, solo para acercar sus labios a los de Dean. Los besos son suaves y ligeros en los

labios le Dean, antes de moverse al lóbulo de su oreja. Dean jadea y gime ante las

sensaciones, arquea la espalda, presionando su cuerpo al de Castiel, muere por más,

muere por venirse.

 

“¿Tienes un condón y lubricante?” Castiel susurra en el oído de Dean, su voz rasposa y

llena de deseo.

 

Dean asiente, un gemido escapando de sus labios “En la guantera” Es la corta respuesta.

Es todo lo que puede decir antes de que los dedos de Cas comiencen a acariciar su cuerpo

nuevamente, manteniendo las sensaciones vivas en su piel.

 

A pesar del pesado calor en el auto, Dean puede siente una ola de frío cuando la mano de

Castiel deja su cuerpo. Puede oírle mientras estira su cuerpo para tomar las cosas de la

guantera, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra, emitiendo un sonido triunfal.

 

Castiel regresa a su lugar entre las piernas abiertas de Dean, arqueando una ceja a modo

de pregunta. No puede evitar reír cuando Dean responde asintiendo apresuradamente.

Colocando lubricante en sus dedos, Castiel comienza a estimular la entrada de Dean,

mirando cómo éste se retuerce y escuchando el sonido de su trasero contra el asiento de

cuero. Introduce uno de sus dedos en el trasero de Dean, moviéndolo suavemente de

adentro hacia afuera antes de añadir un segundo dedo, seguido de un tercero,

asegurándose de presionar la próstata de Dean. Sabe que la ha encontrado cuando Dean

ahoga un grito y gime debajo de él.

 

“Dios…” Dean dice, con la respiración agitada. Castiel continúa trabajando con sus dedos

dentro de él mientras se mueve hacia adelante, capturando los labios de Dean con los

suyos, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Dean. Los sonidos que emanan de la

boca de Dean son de total pecado y Castiel los adora.

 

“Cas… Deja de jugar conmigo y métemela… Creo que mi pene se va a caer si no lo haces”

Castiel se ríe entre los labios de Dean, besando y mordiendo esos labios ya rojos.

“Está bien” susurra. Castiel desabotona sus pantalones, bajándolos junto con su ropa

interior, dejando libre su duro y mojado pene. Rápidamente busca con las manos el condón,

para después abrirlo y ponérselo con práctica facilidad. Él no había sido _tan_ inocente en la

universidad.

 

Alineando su pene a la entrada de Dean, con las manos en sus caderas para tener un mejor

ángulo de penetración, Castiel presionó su miembro hacia dentro de Dean con una lentitud

que hace a éste último jadear y maldecir. Castiel entra completamente y se queda quieto,

sintiendo a Dean apretar su miembro, el calor en su estómago aumentando. Castiel acaricia

con los pulgares la suave piel de las caderas de Dean.

 

“Muévete, maldita sea” La voz de Dean sonaba fuerte y Castiel estaba casi seguro de que le

podrían escuchar desde afuera. Toma la palabra de Dean y saca poco a poco su miembro

para luego volver a introducirlo, manteniendo un ritmo apacible.

 

Las piernas de Dean rodean la cintura de Castiel, cambiando el ángulo y permitiendo a

Castiel golpear la próstata de Dean en casi cada embestida. Ambos respiran pesadamente,

Castiel tratando de mantener las caderas de Dean en su sitio con una mano, mientras con

la otra masturbaba a Dean al ritmo de sus embestidas.

 

“Ah… Ah…” Los gemidos y gruñidos de Dean se volvían cada vez más fuertes y erráticos

mientras Castiel lo acercaba al clímax “¡Cas!”

 

Las caderas de Castiel se estremecen al llegar al orgasmo. Castiel dejó salir un grito que

resonó en el pequeño espacio mientras llenaba el condón, su miembro en lo más profundo

del cuerpo de Dean. Tomó el pene de Dean nuevamente en su mano para traerlo de vuelta

cerca del clímax, sus brazos temblorosos por el cansancio. Embiste dentro de Dean

golpeando suavemente su próstata hasta que Dean se viene a chorros sobre su estómago y

pectorales.

 

El rostro sonrojado de Dean es notorio aún en la oscuridad mientras respira pesadamente.

Parece realmente hermoso a los ojos de la mirada cargada de endorfinas de Castiel. No

quiere moverse de donde se encuentra, pero sabe que debe hacerlo antes de que la

posición sea incómoda para ambos. Lentamente sacó su miembro de Dean, quien gruñó

debido a la híper sensibilidad de su trasero en estos momentos. Después de quitarse el

condón y atarlo, Castiel se inclinó sobre Dean para depositar un beso en sus labios,

que suena contento con ello.

 

“Dios… Eso fue grandioso” Dean le elogió.

 

“Me alegro que te haya gustado” Castiel responde. Dean se mueve en el asiento hasta que

Cas puede colocarse en el espacio junto a él. Es incómodo, puesto que el asiento no fue

diseñado para que dos hombres adultos y musculosos se acostaran sobre él, lado a lado.

El sonido del movimiento debajo del asiento mientras Dean busca una caja de pañuelos

inunda el auto. Una vez que los encuentra, Dean toma algunos para tratar de limpiarse lo

mejor que puede.

 

“Desearía que no tuviéramos que movernos de aquí” Cas dice, sus cejas juntas en su

rostro.

 

Dean deja salir una pequeña risa “Créeme, por más cómodo que sea dormir aquí, no es lo

suficientemente grande”

 

Castiel suspira y se sienta con desgana. Acomoda la playera de Dean una vez que éste se

ha limpiado, para subir nuevamente los boxers y pantalones de Dean.

Es toda una batalla para ellos el verse presentables y la mayor parte del tiempo

permanecen en silencio, hasta que Cas cae sobre su trasero mientras intenta ponerse los

pantalones. Dean ríe a carcajadas entonces, su cuerpo prácticamente temblando, lágrimas

saliéndole de los ojos. Su cabeza está hacia atrás, contra las ventanas empañadas y Castiel

rueda los ojos y pone mala cara.

 

“Al menos podrías darme una mano” dice en un gruñido, aunque su tono está lejos del

enojo. Dean poco a poco recupera la compostura y ayuda a Cas a levantarse con facilidad.

Es obvio ahora que Dean solía ser un militar, en la manera en que se posiciona para ayudar

a Castiel a levantarse.

 

Castiel mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que solamente tiene seis horas antes de que su

siguiente ronda comience. Suspira porque debería irse a casa, pero eso significaría hacer a

un lado a Dean después de tener una sesión de sexo espectacular. Le hace sentirse

culpable porque él no es una persona que normalmente tenga sexo casual.

 

“¿Debes irte?” Dean pregunta entonces.

 

“Si…” Cas responde algo apenado.

 

“Bueno, hasta la próxima vez, entonces” Dean le lanza un guiño juguetón y señala su

camisa a cuadros “Probablemente deba caminar a casa y darme una ducha, de todas

maneras”

 

“Buena idea”

 

“¿Qué estás tratando de decir?” Dean ríe. Abre la puerta del auto y sale de él, seguido por

Castiel, quién observa a Dean ponerse de pie con piernas temblorosas. No es algo que le

sorprenda, no después de todo el ejercicio que habían hecho dentro de un espacio tan

pequeño.

 

Castiel acomoda su sudadera y ajusta sus pantalones antes de cuadrar sus hombros y

mirar de vuelta a Dean “No estoy tratando de decir nada, simplemente estaba sugiriendo

que tomar una ducha, efectivamente era una buena idea”

 

Dean suspira pero sonríe unos momentos después. Niega con la cabeza mientras dice “Te

veo luego”

 

Castiel sonríe mientras observa a Dean salir del estacionamiento rumbo a su casa. No

mucho tiempo después Castiel parte rumbo a su propia casa después de llamar un taxi.

 

 

Resulta que es realmente difícil intentar dormir cuando su mente se encuentra zumbando

debido al alcohol y al sexo, pero eventualmente Castiel cae dormido. Sin embargo, no se

siente ni como un parpadeo cuando la alarma suena fuertemente y él se dirige de la cama

hacia la ducha.

 

Se viste de manera mecánica, se sirve una porción de café más grande la normal y recoge

su periódico en la puerta. Después de media taza de café se siente lo

suficientemente despierto como para proceder a alistarse para salir al trabajo y cierra el

periódico.

 

Recordando que su auto aún continúa en el estacionamiento del hospital, Castiel se dirige

hacia el final de la calle para tomar el transporte público.

 

Parece pasar una eternidad mientras el transporte se detiene en cada posible parada en la

ruta hacia Seattle Grace, pero cuando finalmente llega, Castiel se apresura a bajar

caminando directamente rumbo a los vestidores.

 

Por un momento se siente inseguro, no sabe cómo reaccionará al ver a Dean. Pero él no

se encuentra ahí cuando Castiel cruza la puerta. Charlie se está cambiando, su bra de color

rosa a la vista de todos.

 

“Buen día, Charlie” Castiel se desnuda y se pone su uniforme.

 

“¡Cas! ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Cuando llegamos al bar ya no estabas ahí”

 

“Dean y yo tomamos algunos tragos y luego nos retiramos, disculpa” Castiel explica, y

dándose cuenta de la información que había soltado intenta salir de la habitación

rápidamente.

 

Charlie le ha alcanzado antes de que él siquiera se dé cuenta “¿Qué? ¿Tú y Dean…? Ya

sabes…” dice en voz queda.

 

“No… ¡Charlie, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! Fui a casa sólo, gracias por tu preocupación”

Está mintiendo descaradamente –Casi, es verdad que había llegado a casa solo, después

de todo- y podría apostar a que Charlie lo sabe. Ella decide dejarlo así, simplemente

negando con la cabeza y avanzando hacia las enfermeras junto a Cas.

 

Están conversando con Pamela cuando Dean se les une, ni siquiera parece ni remotamente

igual de mal que Castiel debido a lo de anoche.

 

“Hey Cas” Dean le saluda. Notando como todos volteaban a ver a Castiel “Charlie,

Pamela… Hey”

 

“Hola, Dean” Castiel no puede evitar el sonrojo que cubre sus mejillas.

Dean le pasa una ficha a Pamela antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Ambas, Pam y Charlie

le miran con diversión en sus rostros “¿Qué?” dice él fingiendo inocencia.

 

Charlie se inclina hacia a él susurrándole “Definitivamente tuviste sexo con el nuevo doctor”

Castiel se sonroja completamente, toma sus fichas y mira con el ceño fruncido a Charlie.

 

“¡No puedo creer lo que insinúas!” Castiel gruñe.

 

“Si, totalmente. Lo hiciste”

 

“Está bien. Sí. E incluso me dijo _‘_ _hasta la pr_ _ó_ _xima vez_ _’_ , también” Cas ignora la vergüenza

que parece cubrir su rostro.

 

“Ve por él, Ángel.” Pamela comenta

 

“Sé feliz” añade Charlie.

 

Castiel les dirige una pequeña sonrisa y toma un respiro. Se despide con un movimiento de

cabeza y se dirige a sus rondas, está un poco atrasado, pero al menos eso le dará tiempo a

sus internos para reunirse.

 

Realmente espera que hoy sea un buen día. Cruza los dedos para que ésta noche sea aún

mejor, está bastante seguro de que su turno termina a la misma hora que el de Dean.

 

Tal vez esta vez logren llegar a la cama.

 

 


End file.
